petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Quitter's Room
The Quitter's Room has the appearance of a typical bedroom. However, the room is split by a giant screen. The player appears to only be able to access the reflected side of the room, as evidenced by the backwards note and the backwards clock on the wall. On the opposite side from the player, we see a reflected player character with a strange smiling face. Upon walking behind a bookshelf in the room, the strange reflection appears to be possessed by something else. In addition, we hear the strange beeping sound also heard when the door opens in the Newmaker Plane. The note on the wall says “do you remember being born?” with a line on the bottom to indicate it’s meant to be filled in. The clock on the wall of the mirrored part of the room reads around 7:45, or 4:15 if you consider it is reflected. However, the clock does appear to work like a real clock, as you can see the minutes change as the video progresses. The clock on the non-mirrored part of the room reads 5:05, or 7:55 if mirrored. In addition, the Quitter’s room can be seen from above in one of the hidden loading screen images.E2 - 1:00 In Petscop 12, the reflection player is replaced by an entity with a Pyramid-shaped head. Theories The strange beeping sound could indicated that walking behind the bookshelf and the desyncing could be related. Perhaps the same entity that opens the door is also the one possessing the reflection. At first glance, the reflection seems to follow the player's movement at a delay. However, if you watch closely you can see the reflection is making movements that Paul did not originally make, almost as if a second player was controlling the reflection. The way the reflection seems to “mock” the player might indicate it being controlled by a child. “Quitter” may be a reference to the Candace Newmaker incident. In the transcript of her death video, one of her “therapists” repeatedly called her a quitter.[http://www.ratbags.com/rsoles/comment/candace.htm Transcript (Warning: graphic)] The note on the wall is yet another reference to the common “rebirth” theme found throughout the game. As for who this note was intended for, it’s unclear. It could be talking to the player directly, or it could be meant for whoever is on the other side of the mirror. It’s unclear whether the girl in the reflection is a separate character or just the player with a different head. The note may also be connected to Tiara. The significance of the times on the clock is unknown. Interestingly, the Playstation 1 does not appear to have an internal clock, so the clock in this room might not reflect the “real” time, but rather just a passage of time starting from a specific point. Also the room which the player first enters after Newmaker Plane appears to have an image of clocks on the wall. They appear to read around the same time as the clock in the Quitter’s room. References Category:Locations